A server is often installed with plural replaceable data access devices such as hard disk drivers for expanding or enhancing the performance of a computer.
There are many kinds of means for installing the data access device in a machine case of the server; for example, screws are configured for directly locking the data access device on a carrying rack, or sliding rails can be installed at two sides of the data access device with screws and then the carrying rack can be guided into the sliding rails for fastening the data access device with screws or other securing members.
However, in the above-mentioned means, installing and detaching the data access device involve fastening and releasing a considerable amount of screws, respectively, so that the procedure is complicated and inconvenient.